El, Yo y Ellas
by Loves
Summary: Desde el mismo instante en que fueron concebidos, Los Kaulitz han estado juntos. Y ahora, seguirán juntos: siempre. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar el amor de dos extraños a dos almas que luchan por sacar su amor a flote? TWC, Muerte de personaje


Primero las explicaciones, ¿no? Algunas(os) reconocerán este ff como el publicado por una niña llamada Cecania. Ella y yo somos las mismas, cuando empecé a explorar esa parte de mi decidí crear una cuenta alterna. Cecania tiene mis relatos más oscuros, mas fuertes y a la vez un poco mas deliciosos.

Al fin hoy, después de unas cuantas cosas que han pasado en mi vida lo he decidido. Quiero que ustedes, mis sisters, conozcan los dos pedazos míos que conviven en un mismo ser. A Loves que es mi compañera fiel y suave de aventuras y a Cecania un poco mas despiadada al momento de mostrar las cosas, pero tan mujer, tan slasher y tan sister como Loves.

Espero que me entiendan, y disfruten a Cecania tanto como la disfruto yo cada día. De ahora en adelante encontraran sus historias bajo la cuenta de Loves.

_**Disclaimer: **__Esta historia es un RPS, basado en Bill y Tom Kaulitz del grupo Tokio Hotel. Ellos no me pertenecen, y en ningún momento he aseverado saber que pasa en sus vidas, pero me he dado la libertad de ver que pasaría en determinadas situaciones con ellos._

_**Advertencia: **__En esta historia en especial hay muerte de dos personajes, espero que la entiendan. Si no se sienten preparadas(os) lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir a leer historias un poco mas alegres. Esta historia en particular expresa amor, desolación y soledad. _

_**El, yo y ellas **__por __**Cecania **_

_(Loves)_

Mis manos son rojo sangre, o debo decir están rojas por sangre. Lloro y me deslizo por la pared, en medio de toda esta amalgama de sentimientos estoy cuerdo, demasiado… tanto que empiezo a sospechar locura. Locura por el ser que acaba de morir en mis brazos, locura hacia el maldito que lo asesino y locura hacia el mundo por arrebatarme la vida.

Está en el piso, desmadejado. Sus extremidades no se mueven y sus ojos están carentes de sentimiento, no hay en ellos lo que he visto cada mañana al levantarme amor; amor y odio. Gateo hacia él, puede que se haya ido pero si estoy al lado de su cuerpo estaremos cerca.

La gente se conglomera a nuestro alrededor… veo rostros que se pierden en otros. ¡Ha escapado!, ¡el maldito ha escapado! ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿Son ciegos? ¡No pueden hacer algo acá! — ¡PERSÍGANLO! —grito, pero ninguno se inmuta.

Devuelvo mi mirada al cuerpo que está a mi lado, todavía sigue caliente pero no hay corazón lata en su pecho, una maldita coraza vacía. Mis pies se topan con un objeto duro, el sonido de metal contra piedra resuena en mis oídos y miro hacia abajo. Ahí esta, se ha ido pero ha dejado el arma, me siento y alargo una de mis manos; la otra toca el cuerpo del ser que mas he amado en mi vida.

Regreso a mi posición anterior, escucho el ulular de ambulancias y carros patrullas que llegan, pero no me importa. El ya no está. Deslizo mi mano por cada facción suya, grabándolo en mi retina. La pistola esta contra mi corazón; sonrió por última vez en mi vida.

—Voy amor —digo antes de apretar el gatillo, la sensación de dolor y perdida han desaparecido. No hay _"yo"_ ahora es _"nosotros"_. No hay barreras, no hay escondites… somos los dos: uno.

**~8~**

La pelirroja abre los ojos, en proceso de despertarse, se estira suavemente bajo la colcha y se desliza de la cama lista para organizarse, debe estar en clase temprano ¿no? Prende el televisor mientras el pan entra en la tostadora y el sonido de la cafetera le indica que su bebida esta lista. Se sienta en su asiento y empieza a saborear su desayuno.

_El mundo llora la pérdida de dos almas hermosas. Ayer en Londres, a las 10 pm fallecieron los conocidos gemelos del grupo Tokio Hotel. Los hermanos Kaulitz habían salido del restaurante donde se encontraban celebrando el principio de sus vacaciones. A la salida un hombre se acerco a los artistas, __disparo a uno de los Kaulitz; su hermano se suicido ante los ojos de los espectadores._

_(…) Investigaciones están siendo realizadas (...)_

La reportera sigue hablando, pero no escucha mas. El pan queda con la mermelada a medio untar sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana, de la mesa al suelo cae un pequeño goteo de café. Hoy no llegara a clases, _ellos_ murieron. Limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas con manos frías, le tiemblan los labios.

—No puede ser real —dice bajito —, es un mal sueño —repite como mantra. Lo sabe, mañana se levantara y los vera en un concierto expresando su amor, el amor mas puro en este mundo y que la gente no aprecia por los que los tabúes y la "cultura" les han impuesto. Como la justica son ciegos.

Se desliza por la pared mientras su amada sale del baño, la otra mujer corre a su lado al verla en el piso. La abraza y reposa sus labios contra su frente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Murieron… ¡ellos murieron!

—Amor respira, ¿quiénes?

—Los Kaulitz.

El mundo llora la muerte de dos almas mientras otras dos almas lloran encerradas en su cuarto, dándose a la idea que ellos han desaparecido. El hito que marco la relación entre ellas al verlos mostrar su amor. Al darles la posibilidad de expresar lo que sentían la una por la otra.

**~8~**

¿Les ha gustado? A mi si, y al terminarlo, descolgarlo y corregirlo he decidido volver a subirlo de nuevo.

Besos

_**-Cecania**_

_(-Loves)_


End file.
